This invention relates to a golf training aid device to assist a user in achieving the perfect putting stroke.
Most golf instructors teach the sensation of using ones shoulders in a rocking motion to obtain the perfect putting stroke. The present device mimics this rocking motion when properly placed over the user's head with a pendulum bar resting against the chest and both arms outside of the bar all as will be described in detail hereafter.